ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
So Long, Bubby transcript
Prologue: The Read family's house Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, Binky, George, Carl and The Brain, along with Jane and David are playing a card matching game at the dining room table. D.W.: "Alright, I got a match!" Telephone Ringing Jane picks up the wireless telephone. Jane: (on the wireless telephone): "Hello? oh hi, Oliver, hang on. (she removes the wireless telephone from her right ear) Francine, it's for you." Jane gives Francine the wireless telephone. Francine: (on the wireless telephone) "Oh hey, Dad, we were just playing a card matching game at Arthur's house, yeah, right, uh huh, well, I'll see you, Mom and Catherine later on." Francine hangs up the wireless telephone. Francine: "You guys, I gotta go back home right now, my grandmother, Bubby just passed away." Jane: "Oh, Francine, I'm terribly sorry, was it sudden?" Francine: "Yeah right, it was right after she was rushed to Elwood City Hospital during her Frisbee throwing contest." Chuckles Nervously Fern: "Oh, terribly sorry, nervous reaction." Arthur: "Oh, Francine, I don't know what to say about this." Francine: "Goodbye, you guys, I'll see you later when you come over to visit me." Francine walks around right outside the front door on her way home to the Frensky family's apartment. Fade to a black screen...... Resonates Arthur: AAAAAAAAAH! Binky: (reading the title card) So Long, Bubby Scene 1: The Frensky family's apartment Oliver: (speaking on the other wireless telephone) "It was just so sudden, and just last month, she earned a golden medal during her quilting marathon, well the girls can barely contain their grief and depression, well, I'll see you at the closed casket funeral ceremony." Ringing Oliver answers the front door. Arthur: "Hi there, Mr. Frensky." Muffy: "We're terribly sorry to hear about Bubby's passing." Arthur: "Here, Mr. Frensky, my dad baked this for you in his condolences." Sue Ellen: "It's tuna noodle casserole." Oliver: "Well thanks a bunch, kids, Francine's up in her bedroom if you wanna go up there and speak with her." Arthur, Buster, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Fern, Binky, George, Carl and the Brain go right upstairs to Francine's bedroom. Francine: "This is the Frisbee that Bubby once threw in the park, playing Frisbee was her idea." Arthur: "That's fascinating." Francine: "And this is the football from when we used to play football outside in the park." Arthur: "That's the football that bonked me on the head when my Grandpa Dave forgot my name." Francine pulls out a photograph of Bubby, but it's a bit bendy. Francine: "I can't believe this." Laverne, tear-strickened shows up in Francine's bedroom. Laverne: "Francine, I need your opinion, should we go in the jungle animal print? or the navy blue." Chuckles Nervously Again Laverne: "What do you kids think?" Fern: "Whatever you're most comfortable in, Mrs. Frensky." Arthur: "I vote for navy blue." Laverne: "Okay, navy blue it is." Buster: "It's for Bubby's memories." Francine: "And this 1's from last year's Yom Kippur." Category:All-New Arthur season 1 episode scripts